The Dark One
by mymusicaldarkness
Summary: Harry Vs. Voldemort, Battling to the END of death. *POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1

**THE DARK ONE**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters in this story belong to J. and all others belong to me. For enjoyment purposes!**

**A/N: HIIII! I was bored, and really missed writing, so here it is! I really don't think the story enhances the true quality of my writing, but I think you should write when you have an idea. Adam Lambert is a good creativity inspiration, by the way;)**

Harry was walking down a dark corridor, wondering what the _HELL_ Dumbledore had awaiting for him. What had that man been talking about when he said, "_You will be going on a journey to go visit him."?_ It was a short message, coming to him through a dream. Harry figured it was very important, considering the effort it must've taken for a dead person to contact a live person. Harry had hoped when Dumbledore said "_Him", _he hadn't meant Voldemort. It _had_ been ten years since their last encounter, but as much as Harry hoped he was dead, deep down he knew that a small remain of the Dark Lord still lingered inside of him. It lashed out at the people he loved most, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and his children, every so slightly when they put him on edge. _Edge_. That's another thing Voldemort would be mad about.

Harry's internal thinking was interrupted by a loud crunching sound. Harry had stepped on something. Taking in his surroundings, he realised he had been approaching a door, and what he had stepped on was a key. As he picked it up, he turned it in his hand. It had said the same thing that the Golden Snitch had said ten years ago, "I OPEN AT THE CLOSE." Ever so cautiously, and utmost regretfully, he put the walked toward the door. Nothing happened. He put the key in the key hole. Still nothing. He turned the lock. Suddenly, thee was a cold chill that washed over him that brought back memories. At that instant he knew his prediction was right. Voldemort was back. Or at least thinking of coming.

Opening the door, Harry was greeted by a vacant purplish white space. He knew he had entered heaven. He wasn't dead though. Not yet anyway. But Dumbledore was having Harry cross the line between life and death once again, even though he was stuck in the middle.

"Welcome, saviour," a strange rasping voice said behind him.

**A/N: I know, its short. The next one will be longer. Promise! Check out some of xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX's Stories! Bye! :***

**xXLittlePotter12Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was a hard chapter to write, and I was gonna wait until tomorrow to write it, but SOMEBODY, rushed me (xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX) so, Here it is, Miss Impatient. **

**Chapter Two**

Turning around slowly, Harry hastily put the key in his pocket. Who knows? Maybe it'll be useful later.

Standing before him was a little man, maybe a gnome. Harry had the strangest feeling he'd known him from somewhere…

He realised he was staring. "Um, sorry." he replied. "Uh, who are you?"

"D- ehem, uh, Brock the Gnome. " he fumbled. Harry eyed him suspiciously. He had just met the man not two seconds ago and he was already lying.

"Hello, 'Brock', I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he shook his hand.

"You don't have to be rude about it, Mr. Potter. There are just some things you can't… well, never mind. Dumbledore has…told me about you. Now if you'll just follow me-"

"Where are we going? And why should I trust you?"

"We are going to the place where you will stay. The people you love are waiting,' smiled Brock slyly. "And you should trust me because I have…" he pulled something out of his pocket. "This." It was a mini chest that replicated the key that was now burning a hole in Harry's pocket.

"Fine. What do you mean-" but Brock was already 10 feet ahead. "Hey!" Harry ran to catch up.

"Living in Magostia has become progressively harder over the years. Ever since _HE_ came," His tone of voice changed darkly. "we have lived in _HELL_, rather than the way a true Magostian should. He-who-must-not-be-named has munrelled so many people-"

"Has what?"

"Has munrelled. Killed after death. He's hurt so many people that our government worries the same thing will happen that happened to the living. You are the only one powerful enough to do it. I, and Dumbledore, are sorry tp put you in this position." Brock came to a halt. "You must mundrell him."

Harry shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense. How can I re-kill him? I don't even know… Is that…?" Harry looked outward and squinted. "12 Grimmauld Place? Sirius' house… Are they here? All of them? Mum, Dad, Remus, The Marauders? The Order of the Phoenix?" Harry was shaking Brock's shoulders. He was so thrilled by excitement. "Are they here?"

"Harry!" a woman was runnin toward Harry with open arms. She had red hair and bright green eyes. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. She pulled him into a huge hug. "HArry." she was crying, and so was he.

"Mom."


End file.
